


The one with the groupchat

by Danganronpabrainrot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, F/M, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Georgie denbrough is like 13, High School Losers Club (IT), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pansexual Ben Hanscom, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Texting, crackheads, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpabrainrot/pseuds/Danganronpabrainrot
Summary: Beverly Marsh makes a group-chat. Because that's a great idea
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 55





	1. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M RESTARTING THISSSSSSSSSSS

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry i haven't updated this since February, my school took up our I-pads and since then i haven't had anything to update on! I have a laptop now for school and if you want me to continue or even make a new one i most def will! comment below if you want me to :) 

Heyyyy update like a week later! Nobody responded to me restarting or even making a different one so i think- once again i'm restarting this. I'm thinking they'll all know each other this time because it's a bit easier for me and it's easier to write them in character if that makes sense. As for my other story "The other side" i think i will also redo that one because i honestly don't know where I was going with it. I'll be trying to update more regularly, So i will start writing as soon as possible but i want you guys to see this so i'll leave it up for comments or requests! Thank you all for the support. It's been good 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y u h


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly makes a group chat because those are "always" good ideas
> 
> or
> 
> The Losers Club be crackheads in a groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah- this has been in my drafts since September- whoops-
> 
> KEY  
> Richie- Trashy_AF  
> Eddie-Meddie  
> Bill-Billie Eyelash  
> Stan-Birdy  
> Mike-Chicken tender  
> Ben-Bend over  
> Bev-Molly Ringwald

_Beverly Marsh has added seven people to a group chat_

_The losers club_

_2:30 pm_

Trashy_AF:OwO what's this?

Meddie: What does it look like dumbass?

Billie Eyelash:I thought we had a group chat already why is there another one?

Molly Ringwald: Well my friends, we never talked in that one sooooo i made a new one :)) 

Birdy: Beverly that makes no sense- If we didn't talk in the old one what makes you think we'll talk in this one?

Molly Ringwald: UhH b/c you guys totally just forgot about the other one clearly so like a new one will help you remember? d u h

Bend Over: Great idea Bevy :)

Molly Ringwald: See! Benny agrees with me :( 

Trashy_AF: Bev, Benny agrees with anything you say

Molly Ringwald: He does not!

Molly Ringwald: Benny isn't Richie annoying?

Bend Over: yea :))

Trashy_AF:Hey! rude :(

Birdy:Will you guys shut up? You guys are so annoying i'm trying to do something

Trashy_AF: How much we betting that Bill or Mike is that something ;))

Birdy:Gross- We're doing homework you ass

Billie Eyelash:It's true i'm the homework

Trashy_AF: HFIHKFHK HAHAHHAHDHHFF

Molly Ringwald:BILL DUDE I- HASHDJJFJDJDJJFKDFKKDK

Trashy_AF: bahadfhhahdhfd there are t e a r s coming from my eyes

Billie Eyelash:I just got kicked out :((

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Baby Billie to Baby Stanny

Baby Billie:Let me back innnn i'm sorry :((

Baby stanny:Nope i don't accept your apology 

Baby Billie: Stannyyyyyy :((((

Baby Stanny: Billieee

Baby Stanny: Ugh fine- come here you bottom 

Baby Billie: Yayyyyy

_Baby Stanny has screenshotted the chat_

Baby Billie: FJFJFJD STANLEY IF YOU SEND THAT TO THE CHAT-

_Read by Baby stanny at 2:40 pm_

Baby Billie: STANNNNNNN- NODOFJDJJGDKJVKJFBN ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_The Losers Club_

_Birdy has sent a photo_

Birdy:Bill's a bottom lmao

Trashy_AF:H a h i knew it

Billie Eyelash:I hate each and one of you except for Mike 

Molly Ringwald:Speaking of Mike- Where is he? Is he w/ you and stan? 

Billie Eyelash:Nah he had work, he should be done by now though

Molly Ringwald:@Chicken Tender 

Chicken Tender:I have been summoned ? 

Molly Ringwald: Mikeyyyy! 

Chicken Tender: Bevvyyyyyy!

Molly Ringwald: Yayyy i'm loved :')

Bend Over: BEVVY I LOVE YOU :'( 

Molly Ringwald:I LOVE YOU TOO BENNY 

Trashy_AF:ew fujking hetros 

Molly Ringwald: Fujking 

Meddie: Fujking 

Birdy: Fujking 

Trashy_AF: stop making fun of me :'(( 

Meddie:Oh shit he's deadass crying 

_Meddie has sent a photo_

Molly Ringwald: bfhfdkjghksjfhhlhlbfsd damn lmao 

Trashy_AF: :'((((((( 

Birdy: Why are you guys texting? your in the same room? 

Trashy_AF: You and bill were texting after you kicked him out 

Birdy:Yea but he wasn't in front of me dumbass

Meddie:Bitch only I'm aloud to call him dumbass. 

Billie Eyelash:Bitch don't call my bitch a bitch that's my job 

Molly Ringwald:I had a stroke reading that- 

Meddie:WTF ARE YOU OKAY- DO YOU WANT ME TO COME GET YOU- BEVERLY- STROKES ARE DANGEROUS 

Trashy_AF:Eds honey- it's a figure of speech 

Meddie:YOU DON'T KNOW THAT- BEVERLY ANSWERRRRRRRR 

Molly Ringwald:I'm okay you idiot like RICHIE said 

Trashy_AF: lmao why did my name capitalize? 

Molly Ringwald:Prob bc i yell at you so much ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_My Love(Ben) to Cutie(Bev)_

My Love:Bevvy my mom made cookies 

Cutie:Oh sheet fr? Can you bring me some? 

My Love:Can't :( Dad took the car to run errands

Cutie:Guess I'm running lmao

My Love:Nono don't run!! My house is so farrr.

Cutie:It's okay benny I'm on track remember?

My Love:Okayyyy I'll leave some cookies for you, can you stay and watch movies?

Cutie:I'll ask my aunt! I mean I will def stay if the answer is no

My Love:Bevvy the last time you did that, you went home way past curfew and got grounded for a week.

Cutie: Sooooo? I'll be home by my stupid curfewwwww

My Love: Okayokay I'll see you when you get here. I love you Bevvy

Cutie: I love you too Benny

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The Losers Club_

_3:00 PM_

Birdy:Why has it been silent for 30 minutes? Richie what are you planning?

Trashy_AF:I was making out with Eddie's mom smh my head

Birdy:Did you just say- shaking my head my head

Trashy_AF:Woahhh you can read *insert epic clapping*

Birdy:I hate you

Meddie:^^same

Trashy_AF:Wow I love you guys too :( 

Meddie: Wait no I'm srry I love you Rich

Trashy_AF:Hah gayyyy

Meddie:Nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah the IT fandom kinda still hanging on, which makes me happy tbh- IT is somehow a comfort movie for me


End file.
